Would I die for you?
by bloodyphoenixdown
Summary: A story of a 17 year old boy who dies to Vampires for his one love, and is brought back through the tears and blood of the damned.


I fought them all off, just so I could hold you close and tight

By: Lyrial Wintley

Chapter one: Why I am who I am

For years I've been told "Violence is not the answer" and "Revenge leads to regrets" but when it comes to the one you love, I believe that death is only the beginning.

My name is Andrew Lenson, Drew as I am called. I'm a local here in Newark, New Jersey and have been for the past century or so. I can be found to the address of 6482 N. Vangeller St. on the northern side of town. It's quiet over in my area during the day, but night is my life. It's been my life for what seems like forever, but will remain so. I was sentenced to this curse when I sacrificed myself for my dear Gloria Hetlon. Now when I should be rotting in a casket beside her lifeless body, I remain here on my front porch still stuck in the body of a shunned 17 year old.

I tell my story for the young night wanderers around town. They'll come from what I'm told can be concidered a country mile just to hear me enchant them with stories of Vampires and black romance. How I died to save the soul of my beloved, and was brought to her side from the blood shed and tears of the damned. This particular night I was asked to start from the beginning and explain in full detail by the youngest of the wanders, Tammi.

Tammi was one of the first to confront me of my mysterious lifestyle. She was also the first to accept it for what it was. She of all fell into fantasy immediatley when I spoke of the never forgotten day. She'd heard it hundreds of times before, but tonight...

"Excrusiating details." She said in plead. I held my words for a moment, so as not to seem rude but I gave in to her. She could take the details, I knew she could.

"Fine then..." It was just me and her this night, sitting on my porch in the slowly dimming moon light. She curled up in the corner of the bottom stair and pulled her jacket closer and waited. I looked to the moon and took a moment to remember. "It was October 27th..."

Chapter Two: The awakening of unanswered questions

October 27th-----

"Drew," Gloria whispered in my ear. We were lying in the back of my old Reliant K that I had so cleverly named Rusty. She was to my left with her head gentley rested on my chest. I looked at her at her sudden whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Promise me, that when you die you'll still be here with me. Just like this, you'll be here."

I took her promise to concideration and accepted. She smiled and shut her eyes as she regained her spot. I stroked her fading gold and mahongany hair and held her closer. This was the most perfect moment I could ever ask for...nothing could ruin it. Or so I thought.

Hours later we would have to leave, and I would have to take her home. I would have to give her back to her parents and leave until the next time she could sneak out. I hated the fact that we had to meet in secret, but I knew it was what we had to do.

The time came when I had to bring her home, where she would silently climb back through her cracked window and lie on her bed and drift slowly to sleep.

I let out a deep breath and gentley shook her awake. "Gloria, c'mon." She clinged onto my shirt and looked up at me.

"I'm not going back there." She said in a serious tone. I couldn't blame her. She was constantly abused, verbally and physically by her so called family. I didn't want to let her go back there just to be hurt again, but I had to or it'd be worse.

"You have to. Come on, it's only one more year and then you'll be free to do what you want. They won't be able to stop you." I forced myself to give her a reassuring smile. She looked down at the ground and sat up.

"One more year..." She whispered to herself. It was going to be a long year, and for her it'd be the hardest to get through. She faked a smile and stared out the window while I climbed back in the front seat. I turned by K car on and slowly drove back to her street. It was to risky to take her straight to her house so I dropped her off about three houses down at my friend George's house.

"Be careful." I told her as she quietly opened the door. She nodded.

"I love you." She mouthed. I smiled and repeated the over used three words. She slowly shut the door and walked to her back fence and climbed through her window. I watched the whole time so if she got caught I could be her back up. Another successful escape and return. I drove off where I would go home and go to sleep myself.

I pulled up into the cracked driveway where my brother Tristan was sitting waiting to question me. He knew everything about what I did, but he always asked if she would be okay. I got out of the car and immediatley he ran up.

"So?"

"She's home. I didn't see anything different so I'm assuming she's fine." I told him. I shut the car door. "Mom and dad didn't wake up did they?"

"No, you're safe. If they're awake now I'll tell them I told you to go get me some supplies or something Since you were up."

"But neither of us have a bag."

"I have stuff in my car that I bought yesterday. I'll get those and say you just got them." He smiled. It was great having an older brother who kept your secrets and would cover up for you. But of course he's also been in the same situation as I am.We went inside to a silent house. They were still sleeping so we quietly made our way up the steps to our bedroom. He shut the door and smiled. "You're really in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes... I don't know what it is anymore. She's...amazing." I swooned. Yes, I swoon occasionally but under good conditions. He smirked and sat on his bed.

"Gez kid, I never thought I'd say it, but you've found your perfect girl before me." He joked. I smiled and fell back onto my bed. "'Night Drew."

"Good night." I crawled under my covers not caring that slept in my clothes. Tristan flicked the lights off and fell asleep quickly. I however just laid there reflecting while staring out the window. The night was silent and still. The moon was bright against the velvet sky background. I was on the verge of going to sleep when a dark stranger stood over me. I quickly snapped out of my daze and stared at him carefully. He didn't say a word but smirked, almost just like Tristan smirked. I looked over to Tristan who was still sleeping quietly. He rolled over on his side. I looked back to the intruder.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. "How'd you get in?" He kept his smirk and back nodded to the open window. I sat up and stared harder through the dark to try to see his face. I couldn't tell any familiar details.

"Would you die for her?" The stranger asked in a dark voice.

"For who?"

"Gloria. Would you die for her?" He repeated. His question hit me. How did he know about gloria?

"Why? Who are you?" I asked a bit loud. My level of voice disturbed Tristan and he mumbled something in his sleep then went silent again. I lowered it down. "Who the hell are you?"

"Answer the question." He said. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question so I didn't go on.

"Will you give me an explination?"

"For?"

"Why you mysteriously show up in my room, ask me a somewhat personaly question, and won't tell me who you are." I listed.

"I ask you for my own reasons. My name would be no use to you. Now, would you die for her?"

"Yes." I answered plainly. His smirk faded and he turned.

"We'll talk later." Then like that he was through the window and hidden among the trees. Tristan woke up and looked at me confused.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"No." I lied and rolled onto my side and fell asleep.


End file.
